


Overwatch Shorts

by copper_wasp



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, Recreational Drug Use, Semi-Public Sex, Young Genji Shimada, mild drug use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copper_wasp/pseuds/copper_wasp
Summary: A collection of shorter works based on prompts, suggestions, or ideas that popped into my head. Most will be 1,000 words or under, but some may be longer!
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Reader, Jesse McCree/Reader
Kudos: 31





	1. Jesse McCree x F!Reader: Plain Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <1>  
> Jesse McCree x F!Reader: Plain Sight  
> Tags: Semi-Public Sex, Cunnilingus  
> Words: 663  
> Rating: Explicit

You learned to stop questioning things pretty quickly when you started dating McCree. And technically, you weren’t even dating, as relationships between agents were forbidden. That didn’t stop Jesse, though, the man was stubborn as a mule, but thankfully far better looking than one.

You stopped questioning why he would do certain things, because there really was no predicting his behavior. Sometimes you’d go for weeks without even a little peck on the cheek, because Jesse was worried someone would see, and other times he’d very loudly traipse to your room at any hour of the day or night to have you crying out his name in pleasure, not giving two shits if anyone heard.

So when you found yourself seated atop a stack of hard weapons cases in the armory, Jesse’s head between your thighs, positively wrecking you with his tongue, you didn’t question it. You also didn’t have the capacity to do so anyway, all your remaining brain cells focused on your looming climax. He’d thrown your legs over his shoulders, your pants and underwear hanging limply from one ankle, Jesse not even able to be patient enough to take them all the way off.

You fisted your hands in his hair, his hat discarded somewhere you couldn’t see, giving his locks a tug whenever he’d swirl over your clit just perfectly. You could feel the heat on your cheeks, part from arousal and part from the thrill of being so intimate in such a public space.

Jesse had more than a little exhibitionism in him, and you knew he was hard in his tight pants, though the only thing you could see was the top of his head and the occasional pink tease of his tongue before it lapped up your slick. He bet he could make you come with just his tongue, both of his hands gripping onto your thighs to keep your legs spread. You didn’t doubt he’d win this wager, eating pussy was practically an art form for the cowboy, and even better - he enjoyed it. Craved it. Couldn’t wait to have you for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Was only satisfied when his mouth and beard were shining with your juices, and he’d surge up and catch your lips, making you taste yourself by snaking his tongue in your mouth, dominating your mouth with his.

“ _Fuck!_ Jesse....” you mumbled, “So... close, ah!”

You felt him chuckle against you, swirling his tongue with gusto. Your grip tightened on his hair - you knew how much he liked it - as your heart raced, climbing to your release. Your eyes squeezed shut, stars bursting behind your eyelids as your climax shoot through you. You felt yourself gush into Jesse’s mouth, your toes pointing in pleasure. Your head fell back, clunking against the wall as Jesse pressed kisses and little kitten licks to your sensitive skin. Your hands released where they were woven into his hair, falling limply to the top of the crate as your climax subsided.

Your cunt twitched as Jesse cleaned you up, not wanting to waste a single drop of you. He stood and leaned over you for your customary kiss, cupping your cheeks before claiming your mouth. You looked at him through half-lidded eyes as he started to redress you, helping you off the crates once your pants had made their way back up your legs.

“How you feeling, darlin’?” he asked, popping his hat back on top of his head.

“Wonderful, as usual,” you replied, wiping a glistening streak of slick off his chin with your thumb. Before you could wipe it on your pants, Jesse grabbed your hand, popping the digit into his mouth. He bit gently at your thumb, managing somehow to also smirk around it, and you shook your head.

“Why don’t you go back to my room,” you began, handing him your key card, and when I’m done with his meeting I’ll... repay the favor?”

“I’ll be waiting, pumpkin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)  
> 


	2. Genji Shimada x Neutral!Reader: Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <2>  
> Genji Shimada x Gender Neutral Reader: Kiss  
> Words: 848  
> Tags: Kissing, First Kiss, Mild Drug Use  
> Rating: Teen & Up

Getting high with Genji was definitely your favorite thing to do. Passing a blunt back and forth until you had to break out the roach clip, both of you trying to get the last pull before it was spent. Then once you were both thoroughly relaxed, you’d loaf on the sofa, you with a Hershey bar and him with some bizarre flavor of Pringles, watching RIP Vine compilations or Buzzfeed Unsolved on YouTube or talking about Animal Crossing or how you wished you had never bleached your hair.

The two of you would eventually end up cuddling, Genji’s strong arms around your middle while you used his chest as a pillow. You liked being able to hear the steady thump of his heartbeat and feel his body heat, always smelling like the sun. You’d known him since high school, each of you a bad influence on the other, and you were glad that you’d remained friends almost a decade later. 

You were snuggled up to his side one late afternoon, the sky rapidly darkening outside, watching dust motes float across the scant remaining sunbeams filtering in through the window. Genji seemed distracted, being mostly silent, or just giving short answers.

“Something on your mind?” you asked, picking a piece of fuzz off of his shirt.

“Something, yeah,” he replied after a pause, and you saw his brow furrow in your peripheral.

“You wanna tell me about it?” you asked, feeling his hand absently caress your side.

“It’s about... you, actually,” he admitted and you lifted your head to look at him.

“Me? What about me? Do I smell?” you asked, half-joking, a goofy smile on your lips.

“No, you smell good, like always.” Genji caught your gaze, his brown eyes looking pensive, like he was trying to figure you out, even though you felt he knew you better than your family did sometimes.

“Well, what is it then?” you pressed with a giggle, trying to think of what he could be thinking about.

“...I really want to kiss you,” Genji said, “But I don’t want to ruin this. I want to be able to be here like this with you. Get high and cuddle on the couch....”

He kept talking, but you hadn’t paid attention to anything after his first sentence. You’d always felt some sort of way about him, constantly straddling the line between being friends and wanting to be more. You always thought he was so unattainable, or that he saw you as a sister, but your thoughts would often drift to the possibility of calling him yours.

Pushing up to gain some leverage, you turned his face towards yours and kissed right at the corner of his mouth, mumbled words still spilling from it. It was silent again after he felt you kiss him, his eyes wide as he stared at you.

“You can kiss me, Genji,” you whispered, wishing your lips didn’t feel so dry. “I want you to.” He looked at you a moment, like he didn’t believe you were serious, but you smiled at him, letting your fingers weave into the ends of his hair. It needed to be dyed again, the bright green having faded into a distinctly mint color with his black roots on display. 

Genji sat up a little, tilting up your chin before he pressed his lips to yours. They were soft and warm, and a little salty, and you’d never felt this good kissing someone before. It probably had a little to do with your high, which was waning, but you could feel tingles on your lips when they were pressed to his.

Every touch was amplified, his hand on your cheek and the one pushing up the hem of your shirt so warm and soft. Genji broke the kiss to look at you, make sure you were there, that you wanted this. You nuzzled your nose against his before kissing the tip, getting an embarrassed grin from him before he pressed his mouth to yours once again.

Your lips parted when you felt his tongue press against them, allowing him entrance. You couldn’t stop a little pleasured sigh from escaping, your grip on his hair tightening as he explored your mouth. Genji moved his hands to your rear, squeezing gently before tracing the crevice of your spine up to the base of your neck. He tilted your head, breaking apart to press a line of kisses down your pulse. You were squirming against him, so many different sensations feeling so damn good as he practically turned you into goo with his expert kissing. 

“Ah... _Genji,_ ” you mumbled, his mouth still busy on your neck. He pulled back, looking concerned.

“This is... okay?” he asked, whispered and hurried and you nodded with a grateful smile. You nodded, kissing his cheek. He squeezed you tight to him, returning affection with a kiss to your forehead.

“Best kiss I’ve ever had,” you replied with a chuckle, settling against his warm body once again. Well, for a couple seconds until he coaxed you, with little difficulty, to kiss him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)  
> 


	3. Jesse McCree x F!Reader: Moonlight Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3>   
> Jesse McCree x F!Reader  
> Words: 1076  
> Tags: Dancing, Love Confessions  
> Rating: Gen/Teen & Up

“Well, look at y-“

“Don’t say a word, McCree,” you spat before he could finish his sentence.

“Was just gonna say how beautiful you lo-“

“I said can it, cowboy.” Usually you’d graciously accept Jesse’s compliments, his flirting just fine with you, _except_ for tonight. Tonight you were in no mood to exploit your crush on him, because tonight you were crammed into a form fitting, long sleeved black velvet dress with a v-neck so deep you swore it went to your navel, silken cords crisscrossed over your chest and stomach, and delicate gold embroidery at the seams. There was a matching _v_ on the back of the dress, the same beautiful stitching crawling up your shoulder blades to attach to a high collar that closed with three impossibly small buttons at the nape of your neck. The dress puddled on the floor, and you knew the hem wasn’t going to stay pristine for long, hiding the black stiletto heels your poor feet were already crying in.

You were chosen to go to a benefit with Commander Reyes, for no other reason than you were the only woman left on the base currently, and he couldn’t show up without a date. Nor did he fancy taking McCree, regardless of how entertaining that would’ve been. To his credit, Reyes did offer to give you the weekend off afterwards, and so you’d reluctantly agreed.

Jesse whistled and you suppressed the urge to throttle him, Reyes walking up to you from the opposite hall. You offered him a smile, noting how nicely he cleaned up. He was wearing a standard tuxedo, black slacks, jacket and bow tie, with a crimson pocket square and black shoes so shiny you swore you’d be able to see your reflection in them.

“You look very nice, Sir,” you said, straightening his bow tie.

“As do you, [Y/N],” Reyes replied, “Thank you again for going with me, I know this isn’t how you’d prefer to spend your Friday night.”

You shrugged, seeing Jesse making kissy faces in your peripheral. “Shall we?” you asked, smoothing the dress down over your thighs. “Before I knock McCree into next week?”

Reyes laughed, holding out his arm for you to take. “Let’s.”

“See you later, gorgeous!” you heard McCree yell out as you made your way to the car that was waiting. “And you too, [Y/N]!”

You couldn’t help but giggle, about to cover your mouth with your hand until you remembered the most likely exorbitant cost of having your makeup done, instead opting to pinch your lips together to stop your laughter. Reyes rolled his eyes as he opened the door for you, and soon enough you were off to the Gala. Hopefully they’d at least have some good wine.

* * *

All in all, the night wasn’t as bad as you were expecting. There was a ton of sucking up and playing nice with otherwise repugnant people, but there _was_ good wine and food, and a dance floor with a live band playing. Reyes made for an acceptable partner, leading you (albeit a little clumsily) around for more than a couple dances, but by the end of the night, your feet were about ready to fall off and you couldn’t wait to get into your cozy bed.

Once back at the base, the Commander bid you goodnight with a soft kiss to your hand and you waved as he turned, immediately starting to pull out the thousands of bobby pins that kept your hair styled. You felt the relief on your scalp just as you were getting to your rooms, but when you turned the corner, you froze. McCree was standing by your door, dressed in a suit and tie, no giant belt buckle or serape to be found.

“Jesse? What are you...?” you asked as he pushed off of the wall, pulling a small bouquet of what looked like wildflowers from behind his back. You took them, still very confused about what was going on.

“Come with me for a minute, would ya?” he asked, holding out his arm. You took it, trying to form words, but you were lost in his deep brown eyes, and you let him lead you to one of the many balconies on the base. The one he’d chosen gave you a gorgeous view, the ocean below you and the lighthouse lit, the stars and moon looking especially bright.

“I know you’re probably tired, but I figure you’ll never wear this dress again, so I wanted to make sure ya got all the mileage ya can out of it,” Jesse said and you smiled, silently agreeing with him.

He walked over to what you learned was a small speaker, a nice, slow-tempoed song starting to play.

“Dance with me?” he asked and you accepted, letting him pull you into his arms. You immediately wanted to ask where he’d learned to dance, his motions so fluid and practiced, but you couldn’t find the words, distracted with how warm his hands were where they touched you, heat soaking through the fabric of your dress.

Jesse pulled you close, swaying back and forth as his mouth found your ear. “You really do look gorgeous, darlin’,” he said, and you tightened your looped arms around his neck. “I’ve been thinkin’ about ya all night.”

Even through the makeup, you could feel your cheeks redden. “Jesse....

“I know we joke around a lot,” he continued, “but I want ya to know that I... um... that I... ah, _shit_.” You could tell he was struggling, but your breath was stuck in your lungs, head spinning with anticipation of what he was going to say, even though your heart already knew, because it felt the same.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to-“

“No, I gotta,” Jesse interrupted, “I need you to know how much you mean to me, and how much I like ya, and how bad I wanna kiss ya, darlin’.”

You didn’t know how to respond, your heart thumping loudly in your ears, completely giddy over what he said. You moved one of your shaking hands to his cheek, a goofy smile on your lips until they met his. Jesse pulled you close to him, mirroring his hand on your cheek as you kissed under the stars.

“I never pegged you for a romantic, Jesse,” you said, letting your fingertips play with the ends of his hair.

“You’d be surprised,” he replied, capturing your lips again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)  
> 


End file.
